YusukeXKurama
by Lightstar619
Summary: What if Yusuke and Kurama fell in love? And how exactly can it happen? Find out through the story.


After their journey together, through the demon tournament and so on, Yusuke had an breakup with Keiko, due to them not getting along for the past year. Yusuke was 18 years old, and was a senior in his new high school.

Scene 1

"There you're Yusuke!" Kurama lightly jogged over towards Yusuke, smiling gently with a warm smile, seeing his rosey cheeks, and red hair hang down his back.

"Oh kurama wassup? How's things going...?" Yusuke looked down in the dumps as he stayed crouched over, having his hands in his pocket, walking through the crowded hallway of the school, not to mention this being the first day of Yusuke's senior year.

Kurama walked next to Yusuke leaning his head over to see Yusuke's face, as he didn't feel a good energy emit from Yusuke's body.

"Yusuke are you alright? You seem to be sad, I can feel your emotions just pouring from your body-"

Yusuke turned towards Kurama, standing up straight, as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Me and Keiko..we aren't a thing anymore, we had some problems happen last night." Kurama had a sad look on his face, feeling bad for Yusuke, and a bit shocked at the same time.

"H-How did this come to be...? I thought you and Keiko were good childhood friends, were you not?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and sighed once again, having these formed bags under his eyes, he did not look like himself at all.

"URAMESHI!!!" Down the hallway a tall guy with orange hair came running towards Yusuke and Kurama, pushing everyone out the way, causing a havoc in the hallway, finally arriving in front of them with a bright smile on his face...It was Kuwabara of course.

"Yo! How's it been kurama! And urameshi-" Kuwabara stopped mid sentence as he noticed that Urameshi didn't seem nor look right in the face.

"Urameshi you ok buddy? You look really out of it today..."

Yusuke patted Kuwabara's shoulder and kept walking down the hallway, without replying to him at all, causing Kuwabara to turn around and watch Yusuke walk down the loud crowded hallway towards his class. Kuwabara turned back around to face kurama, having this curious look on his face. Kurama Placed his hand on his face and bowed his head down sighing. Yusuke arrived in front of his class, walking in, causing everyone to welcome him in with a bright warm smile. This was completely new to Yusuke, due to the fact everyone hated him in his old middle school.

"Welcome Yusuke!" The teacher walked up to him and gave him a Biology textbook. "Your seat is on the last row, the last seat on the left!" The teacher said, having this warm welcome smile on her face.

"Oh thanks misses" Yusuke grabbed the book, and proceeded to walk towards his spot, pass the other students, but suddenly stopped...he looked over next to his seat and seen some familiar face sitting right next to his seat. It was Keiko out of all the people it could've been. "K-Keiko..." Yusuke said, stuttering a little bit, as Keiko looked up at him and acted like she didn't know him at all. "Yes? Do you need something?" Yusuke saw through Keiko's eyes that she was pissed off underneath, or maybe even depressed. "Oh it's nothing, just surprised to see you hear that's all..." Yusuke sat down, and looked up at the teacher, waiting for her to give instructions on their assignments or first day of school activities. "Welllll is that all the students we have in this class...?" The teacher checked her book. "Oh my we're missing one more student, he goes by the name of "Shuuichi," has anyone seen him?" The teacher looked up from her book awaiting an reply, but nothing came out from any student. "My my, well guess we're going to continue without him-" The teacher talking was cut short as Shuuichi came in the classroom, having his bag in his hand, and instantly knowing where his seat was, he sat in it gently, taking out his stuff. "Sorry I'm late, there was a small disturbance I had to deal with in the hallway misses Vladi." Kurama had his typical, and gentle attitude towards her, smiling with a warm smile on his face this time around.

"My my what a Well behaved child you're! It's fine dear!" Misses Vladi said, before she turned around and started to talk about the lesson of today. When she did that a group of guys instantly started to talk about kurama, making fun of his girly looks, and his attitude. This triggered Yusuke, as he was sitting right behind the group, causing him to stand up on his feet, having this pissed off look on his face, but he was suddenly stopped from Keiko, as she grabbed his arm and looked up at him, shaking her head no.

The group all turned around seeing Yusuke, just laughing at him, while kurama turned around, to see what was going on, but accidentally made eye contact with one of the kids in the group. This instantly made kurama know what was going on. "Urameshi dear, do you mind me asking why are you standing?" The teacher said curiously. "O-oh I just need to use the bathroom that's all..." Keiko slowly took her hand off of Yusuke's arm. "Oh is that all? Very well, make it quick!" Misses Vladi said.

"Alright I will! Won't be too long!" Yusuke slowly walked pass the group of kids glaring at all of them menacingly, actually scaring a few, as they felt Urameshis bloodlust towards them. "Oh brother...he never changes in school" Keiko said, as she put her head down in the desk, sighing.

Scene 2

20 minutes has passed now and Yusuke hasn't returned from the bathroom yet*

Kurama was looking at the time, realising Yusuke's disappearance "M-Misses Vladi Yusuke has been gone to the bathroom for too long, go you mind if I go now?" The teacher looked at the clock, being in utter shock. "Yes you may, it's been 20 minutes and he's still not out the bathroom!" She said in frustration. "Thank you misses, please excuse me..." kurama got up from his seat and walked down the hallway, not even checking the bathroom, as he knew where Yusuke was. Kurama opened the backs doors of the school, and walked outside in the backyard of the school, seeing Yusuke just smoking an cigarette on a bench in the far distance. "Ah there you're Yusuke..." Kurama ran over to where Yusuke was, having his hands in his pockets. "Are you always like this at school Yusuke?" Yusuke looked over to the side of him seeing kurama, as he chuckled and offered him a cigarette. "N-No thanks I don't smoke haha." Kurama said in a nervous laughter, before sitting down right next to Yusuke. "How does it feel Yusuke...being heartbroken?" Yusuke took his cigarette from his mouth, holding it between his fingers, as he looked at kurama with a surprised face. "Why do you wanna know kurama? You must be scared of it happening to you?" Kurama looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, chuckling at the thought. "Well yes I am scared...and if someone tough as you is affected by it, then imagine what it'll do to me" Yusuke sighed as he threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, then to look back at kurama, rubbing his back. "Hey buddy I'm here for you, and you can tell me who you're in love with, I won't judge hehe." They both placed their hand down on the bench, accidentally touching each other, Yusuke snatched his hand away from kuramas quite fast, laughing nervously. "Oh s-Sorry about that Kurama..." kurama's face lightened up with a blush, as he sat there, feeling an certain type of emotion overwhelming his body. "O-Oh my..thats fine...it was an accident after all!" Kurama said, while chuckling very hesitantly, and being in a flustered state. Yusuke looked at Kuramas facial expression, seeing how he was lighting up with a red glow to his already seemingly rosey cheeks. "You seem quite flustered there kurama. I can tell from your facial expression...sorry man if you're thinking what I'm thinking, then I don't swing that way..." an awkward three second pause happened as kurama held his hand up to his mouth, just chuckling. "No, no Yusuke. It was a mere mistake and I got confused! Let's not jump to conclusions now." Yusuke was still looking at kurama, raising an eye brow at him, while kurama felt Yusuke's eyes gaze upon him, causing kurama to stop his laughing, and just stare off in the distance, trying to play off his flustered expression. "That also reminds me Yusuke, I've been wanting to ask you how you felt about the demon realm...it's been a while since we last visited." Kurama said, while crossing his legs. "I'm sure those horned freaks are doing good down there, it's none of our concern anymore now is it?" Yusuke placed his hand back on the bench, while kuramas hand was on the bench as well. Yusuke stopped staring at kurama with his suspicious look, as Urameshi moved his hand inch by inch over to where Kuramas hand was. "Besides kurama" Yusuke said while sighing. "We should be worrying about ourselves and this last year of school before we start worrying about the stupid demon world." Kurama turned his head to face Yusuke, chuckling lightly. "I suppose you're right Yusuke. It'll also be best if we get to class now, right?" Kurama got up from the bench, and looked down for a split second to notice how close Yusuke's hand was beside his, causing him to blush a little bit more but he hid it as he turned around and started to walk back towards the back door of the school. Yusuke got up as well as he also had this small blush on his face while walking behind kurama, thinking to himself in his head 'I know he's hiding something from me...Kuramas been too girly around me lately...he also wears women lotion now!' Yusuke said in his head.

Scene 3

Its been an entire school day now, as everyone got up and started to pack there stuff up, and getting ready to go back home. Yukina waited outside for Kuwabara right after school ended, Keiko decided to walk with her friends back to her home, and Kurama disappeared off somewhere. Yusuke was left by himself.

"Finally I get to leave this shit hole of an school and get some rest back at my place!" Yusuke walked down the street, having his bag on his shoulders, seeing the great view in front of him, as cars drove past him, kids played around in their front-yards and backyards, people in the park just having friendly conversations, and smelling the nice smell of food in the stores he walked past. "Peace like this is what I needed for today..." Yusuke was about a few blocks from his house, until he stopped to see a familiar face...it was kurama in the distance, he seemed to be talking to some very gorgeous girl as they walked down towards Yusuke direction, on the opposite side of the sidewalk. 'Oh whats kurama up to? He seems to have some pretty girl clinging around him.' Urameshi said in his head while walking towards his house, and to pass by them, causing kurama to notice Yusuke's face. "Oh there you're! Hello Yusuke, meet Karosa! She's a new friend of mine and we decided to just stroll through the neighbourhood." Yusuke looked over at Karosa, having this warm smile on his face, as he elbowed Kuramas arm. "You guys look a lot more like a couple instead of friends! Hahaha" Yusuke was teasing kurama, causing the red haired boy to blush in embarrassment, and so did Karosa. "P-Pardon him Karosa! H-He can be such a jokester at times!" Kurama said while having his hand on the back of his head, chuckling in embarrassment. "Anyways nice to meet you Karosa, I hope you two have a great day, and stay outta trouble" Yusuke said. "Hahaha thanks Yusuke. But I should be the one telling you to stay out of trouble." Kurama said, before walking back towards the direction him and Karosa were too. Yusuke noticed that they were having some time together, causing him to walk back towards his direction of his house. "Oh right! Yusuke I forgot to ask you-" Kuramas sentence was cut short as he turned around to notice that Yusuke was no where in sight. "Oh dear...he must've went home already." Kurama said while having this sad and worried look on his face. "Your friend is quite the runner Shuuichi! Hahahaha" Karosa began to laugh, as she tugged on Kuramas shirt, obviously telling him to continue their stroll through the neighbourhood. "Y-Yes he's quite the runner indeed! Haha..." They continued their walking through the neighbourhood, as Yusuke was already at his house, walking through the front door, and seeing his mother sleep on the couch. Yusuke seemed to have mail in his hand as he walked in his front door. He made his way into the hallway, opening his room door, sitting down his bag full of school items, and jumped on his bed, still having his school clothes on, except his shoes, as he remained in his socks. "Why did we get mail during this time of the day?...Hmm let me see." Yusuke opened up the envelope and pulled out a card. "WOAH! Are these clowns serious!? A prom...on the second day of school?! Who runs this school???" Yusuke said in a loud tone, causing his mother to yell at him telling him to keep it down. "Sorry mom!" He sighed as he threw the piece of paper onto the floor, and placed his arm over his forehead, just staring up at his ceiling. "Keiko...how did things go wrong...?" Yusuke was having a flashback, seeing Keiko leave him due to their argument they had about Yusuke always wanting to fight this person, and fight that person. "We've been friends ever since the beginning...and this happens...? I wish I can change this!" Yusuke had an sad expression on his face, as he slowly closed his eyes to try and get some rest due to the fact that he didn't really get any yesterday. But as soon as his eyes closed shut...he pictured kurama's smile all the sudden, just buried into his mind, an erasable picture that Yusuke can't seem to escape. "Ah man! There it goes again!!!" Yusuke lifted up from his bed and sighed, as he looked to the side of him to see Botan hovering on her broom right outside his window. "Yusuke open up!" Botan knocked on his window, causing urameshi to open it up and let her in. "What is it Botan? It must be important since you're here..." Botan Giggled as she hopped up off her flying broom stick, landing on the floor. "Yusuke I have brought you something!" Botan seemed to have a bag in her hand, and pulled out an suit and tie. "TAH-DAH!!! HERE'S YOUR PROM SUIT!!" Yusuke seemed to be blown away, and annoyed at the same time. "YOU DUMBASS! Who the hell said I was going to go to the prom!?" Yusuke got up from his bed, and got all up in botan's face. "Listen here Yusuke! This'll be a perfect time to try and talk to Keiko! It's prom day at your school! If aunything needs to be done, it's tomorrow!" Yusuke took the suit and tie, walking over to his closet to hang it up on the hanger, and turned back around looking at Botan. "Heh...maybe you're right, Keiko would probably appreciate me going to prom as well, since I never been to one in my entire life!" Botan's face lit up with a warm smile. "That's the accurate response I would like to hear! Now get some rest Yusuke, remember tomorrow is a big day!" Botan hopped on her broom, waving at Yusuke as she flew back out the window, back to the spirit world. "Yeah yeah Botan whatever..." Yusuke hopped back on his bed, this time completely forgetting about Kuramas smile as he faded off into a deep sleep, while it was 8:00pm already.

Scene 4

Finally the night has ended, and prom has begun at the school, Yusuke dressed up in his black suit and white undershirt, having his black tie hang down from around his neck. After he was all suited up he went into his school, seeing how he entire inside of the building was decorated, and the hallway being empty, he followed where the loud music was coming from and ended up in the gym, where there were tables, seats and a huge disco ball hanging from the ceiling, everyone seemed to be having their fun.

"Oh boy..doesn't this look like a great party" Yusuke looked all around him trying to map out where Keiko was, but didn't see her anywhere, as he saw Kuwabara talking to Yukina, and a few of Kuwabaras gang friends talking to some other girls of their interest. "Man I don't see her anywhere...did she even come-..." Yusuke sentence was cut short as someone poked his back. "Hello Yusuke, looking for someone?" Yusuke turned around, and for a split instant he thought it would've been kurama right behind him, but he heard the voice and knew who it was, as he seen Keiko, all dressed up in a gorgeous sparkly black dress, along with short heels, having this glistening glow to her beautiful skin. "Uh Keiko...y-you look beautiful..." Yusuke was stunned to see how amazing Keiko looked, as he made eye contact with her, seeing how Keiko blushed from his compliment. "I-I been wanting to apologise Keiko...or change rather than apologising really...!" Keiko had a surprised look on her face, seeing how much Yusuke has matured over the years. "Yusuke...you really have come a long way haven't you..?" Yusuke Chuckled a little bit, as he felt happy to have an real conversation with Keiko rather than an argument. "Yeah I guess so...and for you..." Yusuke looked down at her cleavage, raising his eye brows up and down rapidly. "Keiko had an mad look on her face, along with a red blush going across it, as she shoved Yusuke back. "Yusuke you pervert! You still remain a pervert even if you're a little bit mature!" Yusuke started to chuckle. "Hehe! Cmon Keiko! it's true! You look more like a woman now!" Keiko bowed her head down blushing. "Thanks Yusuke...and you look more like a man now..." Yusuke rubbed her head and had a guilty expression going across his face. "I miss you Keiko..." Keiko looked back up, having Yusuke's hand on her head. "Yusuke...I...Ive been seeing someone lately...and well..." Yusuke's face seemed to change completely, as he took his hand off her head. "What do you mean seeing someone?" Yusuke said in curiosity, before some tall 6'0 foot man came walking in through the doors of the gym, and placing his arms around Keiko once he made his way towards her. Yusuke just stood there shocked, and unable to say anything. "K-Keiko...?" Keiko looked at Yusuke with am guilty, and sorry expression. "Y-Yusuke listen! Please hear me out!!!"Keiko grabbed his arm, as Yusuke shoved his arm away and walked away towards the back entrance of the gym, exiting the prom as he closed the door behind him shut. No one really noticed what was going on, as Keiko's new "Boyfriend" stood there a bit confused, as he had his arm around Keiko's shoulder. Kurama was talking to Karosa as he seen the entire situation happen right in front of him. "E-Excuse me Karosa...I'll be back!" Karosa stood there drinking her fruit punch as she waved at kurama. "Ok Shuuichi! Come back quick." Kurama walked over towards the same back entrance that Yusuke walked out, and seen the hair slicked back boy sitting down on a bench in the far distance once again, kurama only seen Yusuke's back side as he was turned faced around the other way. Kurama lightly walked over towards Yusuke, stopping right behind him, as he placed his hand on Yusuke's shoulder and walked around the bench, sitting down right next to Yusuke. "Hey...Yusuke...I seen what happened so I came to check on you." Kurama said in a gentle tone, before he took his hand off of Yusuke's shoulder. "Oh did you now...? Well if you're trying to make me feel better then it won't help kurama...I'm hurt to the point where I don't care about anything right now..." Kurama looked at Yusuke with a sad facial expression, placing his hand on Yusuke's thigh, as he got closer to urameshi's face. "Yusuke we're friends...we can talk about anything! Let's not push each other away here..." Yusuke sat down with his hands joined together in front of his face, sitting in a position like he's done something terrible. "I'm not pushing anyone away kurama..." Yusuke looked down at Kuramas hand, seeing how feminine it looked, compared to a mans hand. "Yusuke...if you wanna tell me how you feel! Then feel free to do so!" Yusuke took his hands off his face in its balled up formation, and looked over at Kurama, seeing how close he was to his face, and noticing how his hair was hanging down over half of his face. "You wanna know how I feel kurama...? Is that so?" Yusuke said to kurama, while kurama had an Serious and sad facial expression on him. "Yes yusuke. I do...let's talk like friends should do!" Yusuke Stared into Kuramas eyes, as Kurama stared into Yusuke eyes, they both began to have a red blush going across their cheeks at the same time. "Kurama...I don't think I can hold in my feelings for you anymore...ever since that small incident happened, you have been stuck in my head 24/7!" Kuramas eyes widened as he didn't expect to hear Yusuke say this. "O-Oh..Yusuke...y-your feelings...?" Kurama sat there in utter shock, while Yusuke still looked at him with a blush on his face. "Yes kurama, I like you. I never thought I'll say that to some guy which is fucking weird, but the way you make me feel is unexplainable, but I'm certain it's love..." Kurama's face deepened with a even redder blush, as he looked down towards the ground, being flustered, and flattered at the same time. "Yusuke...I-..." Kurama was cut off from talking, as Yusuke Placed his finger under Kuramas chin, and lifted his head up, hugging his lips up against Kurama's soft lips, beginning to kiss him deeply, and departing the kiss after 4 seconds of it. "How did that feel Kurama? Did you like it?" Kurama stared at Yusuke having his eyes widened as he was completely babbled...but he began to smile at Yusuke, tilting his head as he blushed. "Yes yusuke...that actually felt really nice coming from you..." Yusuke smiled back at kurama, and got closer to him, pushing him down on his back onto the bench, unbuttoning Kuramas Black suit and tie, as he began to kiss Kurama once more, causing the red haired boy to blush, as he wrapped his legs around Yusuke's waist. "Kurama I've come to an conclusion...I love you..." Yusuke said, while he finished unbuttoning Kuramas shirt, and continuing the deep kiss. "I-I love you too Yusuke...ever since that incident happened...I always wanted you weirdly!" They were making out on the bench until Yusuke heard a foot step behind him and out of all the people...it was Hiei. "W-WOAH!!? HELLO HIEI!!" Yusuke got up from Kurama, as he got onto his feet, crossing his arms and turning the other way, while kurama started to button his suit back up, just chuckling at the situation. Hiei stood there with his eyes widened open in complete and utter shock, as he didn't expect to see this. "Well what do you need Hiei!? Since you wanna sneak up on people you ninja rip off!" Yusuke said, as he turned back to face Hiei. But Hiei didn't reply as he looked over at Kurama with his same shocked expression, and just disappeared into thin air, leaving them two alone. "Well there he goes! Hahaha!" Kurama was just laughing at what was going on, as he got back up and smiled over at Yusuke. "How can you laugh in a situation like this Kurama!???" Kurama bopped his head towards the school, basically telling him and Yusuke that they should head back. "I have an better idea Kurama..." Yusuke walked over to Kurama, grabbing his hand, as they started to walk down the pathway, kurama held onto Yusuke's hand firmly, and blushing from all of this happening. "We should go to my place..my mom wont be there for tonight." Yusuke said, before he placed his arm around Kuramas shoulders. "Is that so?~ sounds fine to me Yusuke"

End of story.


End file.
